ties
by Puppets
Summary: Axel saw the blonde more often than he liked. .roxas/axel.


**ties.**

School uniforms were a messy affair

Society seemed to think that designing them as high-class as possible would help their students turn out better. Dressing teenagers up early as the business people they were expected to be would surely send them down the right path.

As it were, this only bred more hatred for the education system, which was obviously _not_ the original plan.

Demonstrating his sense of school pride, Axel stood just beneath the cover of a bus shelter. He had taken some creative license with his look, deciding that the navy denim of his jeans looked quite alike to the royal blue he was expected to wear. His tie, which Axel wore only to keep himself out of _too _much trouble, was loosened around his neck, looking less like a noose now. He honestly considered taking it off, and pulled it up, before dropping it again.

Despite the winter wind whipping his hair around, Axel refused to wear anything more than his white, button-down school shirt. Axel shivered, and, in hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea. Another mistake was trusting the weather bureau, on its forecast of a fine, albeit cloudy day.

A bus drove past, and the redhead cursed loudly and turned to walk further under the shelter. That could've been _him_ on there - nestled in one of those not-so comfortable seats, basking in the not-so good heating. What held him behind was hardly as promising as getting home early and being able to do as he pleased for a few hours. At this rate, he'd only make it in time for tea. Stupid public transport system.

What had kept him waiting rounded the corner, stepping into the concrete refuge. If Axel looked wet, Roxas surely resembled a drowned cat. His usually spiky blonde hair stuck to his face, and his clothes were pretty much saturated. Black pants stuck to his thin body, despite being two sizes too big, and his white hoodie had reacted in much the same way. Thankfully Axel had spent enough time under the cover that he had dried out somewhat. It wasn't his fault the uniform shirt easily went transparent in the rains, now, was it?

Roxas bore a wide, cheerful smile that, if you didn't know him well, you would assume was real. Axel knew better. He saw the blonde more often than he liked, and it was easy to see the grin didn't reach his eyes in quite the same way. You see, the grin on his face had much less depth than the devilish smirk in his ocean eyes.

With a snort, Axel took a step towards the younger blonde, "You're not fooling anyone," The redhead said pointedly, with one thin eyebrow raised and a skeptical look. In return Roxas strode forward, his large smile quickly fading. He didn't bother hiding his scrutinizing look as he took in Axel from head to toe, and back again. Under the strong gaze, the redhead faltered, and loosened his tie more. It was really starting to irritate him, and again he felt the urge to take it off.

"Neither are you," Roxas retorted, his voice unusually rough, and he took another step towards the redhead; so close they were almost touching. It contrasted wildly with his smooth, innocent look. Everything about Roxas contradicted itself.

This conflicting nature was especially notable when the shorter male leaned up to bring himself face to face with Axel. They locked eyes, a sense of contact Roxas refused to break as he moved himself impossibly closer to the other. Their lips were only whispers away from each other, and Axel felt more than heard Roxas sigh. His breath smelt strongly of mint and cigarettes, though Axel didn't dare bring it up. Roxas was a lot scarier up close, as much as manly pride told him to think otherwise.

After a moment that stretched on far too long, Roxas seemed satisfied by what he found, and stepped back. One hand lifted up, causing the sodden white jacket to fall down his arm, and pulled on Axel's tie. The dark blue fabric tightened, and Roxas's blonde brow furrowed. He tugged on it once more, experimentally, before wrapping it around his hand. A curious smirk played on his lips, and he walked off, with the tie wrapped around his wrist like a lead.

Axel followed along, wondering why he hadn't removed his damned tie when he had the chance.

**end.**


End file.
